disaster at the grand canyon
by Bshobe studio
Summary: this is a relatively short story that I made a while ago, keep in mind this is one of my older pieces, so nothing too negative please, and yes, the beginning is MW2, enjoy


The story begins with an unnamed soldier in a low scale abandon neighborhood, he begins scavenging through the different houses when he is confronted with another man with a red bandana, the soldier instantly knifed him, the man fell to the ground as the soldier continued through the neighborhoods until he killed the last of the militia man, then a chart flashed on the screen, the scene zooms out to show Sheppard Phineas and the others in Phineas' room.

Sheppard handed the controller to Phineas

"And that's how you do it" Sheppard said to him

"Thanks, I've been stuck on that level for a while" Phineas complimented

"So, anyway" started Sheppard

"I was planning a trip to the grand canyon, you guys in?" Sheppard asked

"I don't know" said ferb

"Yah" agreed Phineas

"That place is pretty far from here, and we won't be able to drive there and back in time, also, your car got smashed in the last episode" Phineas pointed out

"Who said anything about driving" Sheppard asked

"That guy" Buford pointed out the window to a random guy

"Mind your own business" Sheppard shouted to the man

"Anyway we could just build our own grand canyon in the back yard" Phineas said

"You can't get the same beauty that Mother Nature creates by making something man-made" Sheppard complained

"Another thing, it seems like we always get into some sort of life threatening situations when you're around" Isabella noticed

"Oh come on, this connection between me and danger is pure coincidence" Sheppard reasoned, after this conversation the kids agreed, they all followed Sheppard down stairs, and Candace had just noticed them

"Where are you all going? She asked

"Were going to the grand canyon" Sheppard responded

"You want to go?"

"No, what I want to do is call mom and bust all of you" she complained

"First we haven't left yet so you have nothing to bust us for, second you won't have any proof that we were there" Phineas responded

"Well I'm still not going, I have better things to do anyway" she replied

"Suit yourself" replied Sheppard as he was about to leave

"Oh, by the way have you seen Perry?" Sheppard asked.

Agent p was seen in his lab

"Good morning agent p" greeted major monogram

"Doctor Doofenshmirtz has just recently bought a memory blanker, and a hover pad, but it's obviously not evil, so you can go home" Perry looked at major monogram confused, but took off in his flying chair

"Agent p, where you going, oh fine don't listen to me, I'm just an old man" monogram called after him. While agent p was on his way, he passed Sheppard's helicopter, Sheppard watched agent p pass

"What was that?" he questioned

"What was what?" Phineas asked

"I just saw a platypus flying a chair" he stated

"I think that's the lack oxygen talking" he corrected himself

"Anyway we're almost there and nothing has gone wrong, I guess that means I'm not jinxed" he explained, Isabella rolled her eyes

"Here we are" Sheppard announced as he landed the helicopter in an open area, and everyone got out, Sheppard marveled at it

"Ah, the Grand Canyon, one of the few things you can't recreate" he admired

"Well, come on, let's get started" he announced.

Meanwhile Perry had just gotten to doofhinsmertz' lair, he entered through the window, but when he landed on a tile, he fell through the floor to the basement where he met doofhinsmertz, and was trapped in a glass box

"Hehehe Perry the platypus" laughed doofhinsmertz

"you are so funny to watch being trapped, so anyway you may be wondering why I have this hover board and a memory blanker, for you see, back in my time we had a parade every day, those were dark days Perry the platypus, all their happiness made me sick, and their noise kept me awake at night, but anyway the Danville parade is in town and I'm heading over to prevent them from ever getting another parade idea, and there will never be another parade again" laughed doofhinsmertz.

Sheppard and the others had started the hike down the canyon

"It's an amazing site" marveled Sheppard

"Eh" muttered Buford

"You mean to tell me you've seen better?" asked Sheppard

"No, I just don't find nature all that great, all the bugs annoy me" uttered Buford "speaking of which, there's one on your foot" noticed Balgeet

"Ugh" said Buford, he shook it off and force fully stepped on it, just then the ground beneath them started to shake and crumble

"uh oh" uttered Phineas, then the entire section they were standing on collapsed, causing them all to fall onto a lower area covered with rocks, no one was seriously hurt, Isabella got up

"What was that about not being jinxed?" she questioned Sheppard, who sighed.

Meanwhile doofhinsmertz had taken off with Perry still in his glass box

"oh, Perry the platypus I know how much you love parades, that's why I'm going to enjoy this so much more" doofhinsmertz laughed

"I would give you a closer look, but I forget where you're release button is" Perry looked down inside his cage and saw a red button on the floor, he stepped on it and the glass around him retracted, doofhinsmertz looked back at him

"Perry the platypus you escaped already, were not even half way there" doofhinsmertz exclaimed

"Well maybe I should keep better track of the button…oof" Perry tail whipped doofhinsmertz off the platform

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" doofhinsmertz yelled as he fell, and smashed through an old lady's house.

Back at the canyon everyone was searching for a safe way up or down

"I'm not seeing anything over here, how about you Isabella?" asked Phineas

"No, nothing" she replied, Buford, and Balgeet were searching another section

"Hey shrimp, maybe you could climb up that hill and see if you can see something" suggested Buford

"Why me?" asked Balgeet

"cuz' I have more power over you" reminded Buford, Balgeet tried to climb the hill but the rocks kept slipping from his grasp, until he just gave up, meanwhile Sheppard and Ferb were searching a third section of the area

"Of course I'm jinxed, everything always happens when I'm around" Sheppard muttered, Ferb blinked at him

"I know it shouldn't get to me, but where do you get that type of logic, its just coincidence that these things happen when I'm around" Sheppard explained

"Ay, who's dare" said a nasally Hispanic voice, Sheppard and Ferb looked over in that direction, and there sitting by a rock was an older man wearing a sombrero "who are you" asked Sheppard

"Izzy, I've been down here since last week" Izzy replied

"Why?" asked Sheppard

"I fall from step up dare" Izzy recalled, as ferb and Sheppard helped him up.

Meanwhile Perry was flying the platform back to the Flynn house, when he got an alert to tell him his owners were stranded, Perry turned around the platform and flew as fast as he could to the canyon. Everyone at the canyon were regrouping "we didn't find a way out, but we found this guy" Sheppard showed

"Let's eat him" Buford suggested

"I agree" said Sheppard

"No, were not eating him, every life is valuable" Isabella reminded

"I not going to stay here an let you decide what to do, I goin back to my rock" said Izzy, as he left; just then a floating platform floated down with Perry the platypus on it

"What's Perry doing wearing a hat?" Phineas asked, just then Perry shot everyone with the memory blanker set on sleep mode, everyone fell asleep on the platform, as Perry took off for home, leaving Izzy behind, when everyone was home they woke up and had no memory of what had happened

"How'd we all get here?" asked Sheppard, no one knew what happened that day

"Anyway, I was planning a trip to the grand canyon, you guys in?" Sheppard asked "no, sounds a bit dangerous" said ferb

"Yah, I guess you're right" Sheppard agreed, as he set off in his black SUV.


End file.
